Closures are known for the holding and dispensing of substances into containers. However, at least some such closures employ constructions that are complex to manufacture and thus relatively costly.
For example, WO 00/27717 discloses a discharge cap for a releasable tablet. However, a number of different outer cap constructions are disclosed that in turn each act on a separate envelope enclosing the tablet, to force a rupture of the envelope and release the tablet into a container. These configurations therefore each represent a more complex and thus costly means of holding and dispensing a tablet into a container.
A reference herein to prior art is not an admission that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge of a skilled person in the art in Australia or elsewhere.